


Wardrobe Malfunction

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: Dream Dust [14]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Body Worship, Dressing, F/M, Groping, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Making Out, Talking, Undressing, gossiping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: Nasutei definitely does not sample the goods while discussing possible romantic implications between light and darkness.
Relationships: Yagyu Nasuti | Mia Koji/Shutendouji | Anubis
Series: Dream Dust [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809439
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Dream Dust





	Wardrobe Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> Opening scene written by lily_l_bell and Dream Dust Game Master Busou.

Nasutei didn't mind the taco disaster. Not one bit. She tried desperately to not grin like an idiot once the taco meat and fixings splashed all over Shuten's kimono.

Oh. Oh no. What a tragedy. 

Selflessly and without any ulterior motive whatsoever, Nasutei offered to help find some clothing for Shuten to change into. Seiji had to be proud. She basically had a halo above her head. Complete angel.

She directed the Masho back to the bedroom he shared with his fellows, intent on  _ assisting _ as much as she could.

"Poor Shuten," she murmured as she closed the door. "Your first foray into tacos and they bit back, didn't they?"

Shuten was tugging on the fabric to keep it from touching his skin. The dampness had started to soak through and it was not a pleasant sensation. "I suppose," he mused distractedly. "But it was a fascinating taste. I'll understand better next time to allow Shuu-san or Touma-san to advise on how to eat foreign food before I rush in. Fortunately if I were to ruin a kimono, it doesn't upset me that it's this one."

"They're messy, but delicious. Shuu is an excellent cook. I'm glad you were open to trying it,” she said offhand, pulling open the closet doors to grab some of the clothing Seiji had picked out earlier.

Hmm... flannel. 

"Shuten, what do you think of this?" She presented the shirt to him, mind wandering to picture what the former Oni Masho would look like. And how would his chest look in something a bit more form-fitting?

Shuten looked up from the mess. "It looks warm enough," he noted. "But I'll admit that I've never tried modern clothes. Would the sleeves be restrictive?" he asked, ever the pragmatist.

She couldn't stop smiling. "Let's find out, shall we? Here, I'll unbutton it and help you put it on."

"Oh! That's very kind of you. But... I would have to take this off... are you... comfortable... with that?" he asked, feeling heat pool in his face.

The look Nasutei gave him spoke volumes about just  _ how _ comfortable she was with the idea.

"Oh." Shuten gulped as realization dawned on him. "Right." 

And with that he did a quick scan of the room then turned right around, approached the door and, with no pomp or circumstance, slid the dresser in its way. "There,” he said, dusting his hands with an air of finality. "That should slow down any nosey spiders, cats of any size or ... well, Ryo."

“Good. I know I don’t have much time, but...”

Nasutei knew what she liked, and Shuten fit the bill in more ways than one. He was muscular, kind, handsome, thoughtful... 

She slowly reached around Shuten’s narrow hips and began to undo the dark gray obi. Once the knot was undone, the narrow length of fabric fell to the floor around Shuten’s feet. He watched her with patient eyes, standing calm and still before her. 

His heart, though, was beating quickly when Nasutei laid her hand on his chest and it sped up even further the longer her hand lingered. 

From there, Nasutei opened his kimono and pushed it off his shoulders, letting it join the obi lying on the floor. Below the kimono was a simple white nagajuban and the underlayers, each of which Nasutei removed piece by piece. 

Her heart was pounding by the time she reached the han-juban. She could smell a hint of his sweat and stress from their earlier efforts and while that in itself wasn’t the most pleasant thing in the world, she appreciated the reminder that he was  _ here. _

Nasutei opened Shuten’s final layer of clothing and her hands wandered as much as he would allow. 

First, her fingers trailed along his prominent collarbone, giving her her first taste of his warm skin. The final fabric panels parted further as she spread her hands apart. 

Shuten’s chest was everything she’s dreamed about and more. He was strong, yet lean, carrying none of the extra mass Anubisu did.

“So many scars, Shuten,” Nasutei whispered as she let her fingers slide downwards. The marks of past battles covered his muscular chest, everything from thin slashes, thick stab wounds, the vaguely circular marks where arrows had bitten into flesh, and even burns. 

“Reminders of a life poorly spent,” Shuten said, catching her hands in his. “Until now, that is.”

“I’m so glad to be here with you.”

“And I, you.”

Nasutei smiled. “I’m sorry, I’m getting distracted,” she said sweetly. “We are in a hurry, aren’t we?”

“Unfortunately,” Shuten said, releasing her hands. He caught some of her long hair and let it trail through his fingers. 

Still smiling, Nasutei reached out again. Her hands pressed against his chest and she reveled in the warm skin available for her to touch. She explored the lean muscles while she pushed fabric out of the way, let her thumbs caress his abs, and ran her hands around his trim waist. She felt taut muscles quiver at her touch and delighted at how Shuten’s eyes fell partially closed as he enjoyed her caresses. 

Nasutei ran her fingers up Shuten’s sides, around to his front, and finally pushed the han-juban towards, then off, his shoulders. Her hands skimmed down his arms as she lowered the simple linen garment…

And as it reached his forearms, she applied just a hint of pressure, locking his arms at his sides, and tugged him closer for a kiss. 

Shuten’s mouth descended eagerly onto her’s and the simple contact sent a rush of heat through them both. Then, Nasutei was abruptly reminded that Shuten had been a warrior before becoming a monk as he effortlessly slipped free of her makeshift bind and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her harder and deeper. 

She didn’t bother trying to pin his arms again. Instead, Nasutei clutched at Shuten’s shoulders and returned the embrace. 

The kiss was electrifying and Nasutei felt like she was being devoured in slow motion by the subtle movements of his mouth. His shoulders were narrow under her hands, small bones supporting hard muscle and she couldn’t resist further caressing whatever was within reach. 

And his back was  _ just as lovely. _ Shapley muscles shifted and flexed when she reached around him. She couldn’t  _ wait _ until she could ogle his back and, well, further down. 

Speaking of, Nasutei kissed Shuten harder as she sent her fingers wiggling downwards. It took a few seconds for him to realize what her destination was. 

“Nasutei? What are you-“ 

She leaned back and was delighted to see how red Shuten’s ears turned as his funoshi came loose. 

“Well, what can I say, Shuten? Fundoshi just aren’t compatible with modern trousers.” 

Nasutei kept her eyes locked on Shuten’s while her hands began to unwind the soft rope and cloth that covered his genitals. 

“I’ll only look if you’re okay with it,” she promised as everything finally fell away. Nasutei’s blood was burning now that Shuten was naked before her. 

Shuten was still blushing like mad, a faintly incredulous look on his face. It was as though he couldn’t quite get his head wrapped around her genuine desire for him. “Nasutei, I have no secrets I would keep from you.”

The quiet faith and trust, the obviously heartfelt affection in his eyes filled Nasutei with pure joy. And, of course, required that she get two good handfuls of monk buttock. 

She nuzzled his face as she squeezed a muscular backside. “You must ride a lot,” she said, teasingly. 

“It is the primary way to travel-“

Nasutei laughed and pressed another kiss to his lips, cutting him off. “Sure, that kind of riding too.”

Somehow, Shuten went even more scarlet red. He was very nearly redder than his hair. His arms caught her around her waist and pulled her close. “There has been no one else for me besides you for a very, very long time,” he swore to her. 

Daringly, he pulled her flush against him and let her feel his excitement at her explorations. They were nearly the same height, as well, which meant he could comfortably press himself against the junction of her hip and pelvis. 

What she felt through her clothes was the kind of thickness that filled her  _ just right,  _ so she slid her hand between their bodies and took a hold of him. His hips jerked and his breath shuddered even as her mouth began to devour his. 

“Won’t last,” he gasped into her mouth.

“You don’t need to,” she promised him as she began to move and squeeze her hand. 

Sure enough, less than thirty seconds later, he grunted and jerked his hips backwards. His hand displaced her’s and he finished himself off, making sure to aim for his own body and not mess up her clothing.

Nasutei stepped back so she could grab the han-juban and also so she could get in a quick eyeful before he went completely soft. Oh, but what she’d thought she’d felt was right! 

The day they finally shared a bed was going to be  _ wonderful. _

“Let me,” Nasutei said once she had Shuten’s han-juban, and she began to carefully wipe the mess off of his skin. Perhaps she could talk him into providing some assistance with bathing…

His erection had begun to flag as she passed the linen over that area, but twitched slightly when her hand lingered. Nasutei felt her smile wide at the reminder of just how physically young Shuten had been when Arago halted his aging. Shuten was a wise and mature adult, but also had the benefit of youth on his side. 

They would be able to have some  _ very  _ good fun when it was time.

Shuten was still panting when she finished. He closed his eyes, clearly exerting his considerable willpower over his physical desires. Nasutei busied herself with shaking out a pair of boxers as well as the other items waiting for him to change into. 

“I feel as though the scales are unbalanced,” Shuten finally said. His cheeks (and ears!) were still tinted red. 

“Oh, don’t worry,” Nasutei said slyly. “When we are in the right time and place, you’ll have more than enough time to rebalance everything.” 

He smiled and gathered her to him againso they could exchange more lingering kisses. “That is for the better, than. Anubisu will be quite irate if we, uh, did more anywhere near where he sleeps.”

Nasutei nodded and passed Shuten the boxers, showing him which way they should be oriented. 

“And speaking of Anubisu,” she murmured, wondering if boxer-briefs would be better for purely selfish reasons. “Seiji seems to have a growing fondness for him. It seems like he’s always blushing around Anubisu. It’s kind of cute, but… I worry. Not that I think Anubisu would do anything untoward, it’s just…” 

She sighed, tearing her eyes away from Shuten for just a moment to reorganize her thoughts. “I worry about the dynamics of the group. Most of us seem to be growing closer, in one way or another. Shuten, do you think you could… just keep an eye on things?”

“Certainly,” Shuten said, stepping into the boxers. The waistband stretched and shrunk effortlessly as he pulled them up. It was a very odd sensation. “I had already observed that Anubisu is… oddly attentive to Seiji. More than I would have expected and not in ways he is for anyone else. He has never been inclined towards developing a close relationship with anyone, so it is a bit strange to see how often his eyes seek Seiji out and how he has taken to lingering close. Is it also out of character for Seiji to be so affected by another?”

“Oh, without question!” Nasutei said, passing Shuten the jeans. “Leave the fasteners undone until you have the shirt done up.”

Shuten nodded and frowned slightly as he fiddled with the zipper. His dark eyes flitted over her figure, seeking out confirmation of how the jeans should be orientated. 

“Now, Seiji’s never talked to me about his romantic ideals, but I do have eyes and six years of experience with him. And all this with Anubisu? I have  _ never _ seen him like this. I’ve seen him turn into a wide-eyed, stuttering, frightened mess around women. I  _ know _ the boys are his only really close friends and that how formal he is keeps others at a distance.”

Shuten raised an eyebrow as he awkwardly inserted one leg into the jeans, then the other. “Korin no Seiji is frightened of women? That seems almost impossible to believe.”

Nasutei nodded solemnly as she watched Shuten, eyes glued to the way denim skimmed up his lean body. Once he’d pulled the jeans all the way up, he obliged her by turning in a small circle so she could properly admire his ass. 

“If a woman tries to ask him out or even flat out propositions him, he falls apart. I’ve even seen him be  _ rude _ to a  _ stranger _ after an attempt.”

“Shocking,” Shuten replied. “Perhaps it is in how gradually they’re taking things that has allowed Seiji to find his courage. Although, I must confess I’m not entirely certain how conscious Anubisu is of his apparent feelings.”

“They do seem to be absolutely twitterpated with each other,” Nasutei said. She handed Shuten the flanel shirt and sighed regretfully as he pulled it on, hiding his glorious shoulders. 

“I’m not familiar with that term,” Shuten said as he studied the sleeve cuffs.

Nasutei stepped close again to help him roll the sleeves up properly. “They’re dancing and circling around each other birds chirping and tweeting at each other in early spring. Anubisu had racked up an impressive array of monster kills since we arrived here and I can’t help but notice his efforts are getting a bit flashier. And Seiji  _ has _ noticed.”

“Mm. And Anubisu has started to race over to him after each fight, as though equally torn between worry and a desire for acknowledgement.”

With both sleeves rolled to provide Shuten maximum movement (and Nasutei with the perfect degree of forearm exposure for her viewing pleasure), she let her hands slide around Shuten’s chest and disappeared under the still open shirt. 

He felt just as good in modern clothing as he had in a kimono. Especially his ass. 

Shuten shuddered against her as her hands groped his backside, then again when she slid her hands  _ inside _ his jeans to grope his boxer clad buttocks. His delightfully youthful body rubbed against her leg again, his desire quickly growing firm. 

“Nasutei, I suspect you may have had an ulterior motive when you told me to leave the fasteners undone,” Shuten groaned as she squeezed his toned buttocks. 

“Who, me?” Nasutei asked innocently. Her hands slid past the elastic waistband of the boxers so once again had a hold of glorious, muscular, warrior man-flesh. 

“Hah. Minx.”

And then Shuten cupped the back of her head, holding her close as he kissed her. 

Nasutei blood roared in her ears as Shuten  _ rutted _ against her, unashamedly rubbing his shaft against her hip. She squeezed and massaged his ass in tip with his rocking hips and they gasped into each other’s mouth as Shuten worked himself closer and closer to completion. 

“Ah, Nasutei,” he gasped suddenly, head falling back. “Would you- may I have your hand on me- as I finish?”

“Shuten, absolutely,” she groaned. She was reluctant to lose hold of his ass but the thought of holding his shaft while it twitched and pulsed in her hand, jet after jet of his come spilling out-

Right. Mess. Needed to contain that this time. 

Nasutei scooped up Shuten’s already soiled han-juban from the floor and held it ready with one hand as she wrapped the other around Shuten. He groaned softly and pulled her in for another kiss as she stroked and squeezed him. The moment she felt his rhythm begin to stutter, she moved the han-juban into place. Seconds later, he gasped and she felt that distinct pulse and twitch in her hand that heralded his release. 

Once his body sagged, Nasutei flung her arms around him and kissed him hard. All she could think about was what it would feel like when he finally came inside her. 

They broke apart, both panting hard. 

“That’s two I owe you,” Shuten murmured. “I think you will be deserving of interest when you collect on this debt.”

“I’ll have to perform some exploratory research to determine the best method to do just that,” Nasutei replied. Sighing happily, she rested her head on his shoulder and just enjoyed feeling him so close. 

Shuten’s arms tightened around her and she fet his head rest on top of her own. This moment of just embracing each other and feeling safe and loved in each other’s presence was just perfect. 

Eventually, Shuten sighed and lifted his head, signaling the end of the embrace. Nasutei reluctantly let him go and stepped back. She watched with wistful eyes as Shuten buttoned his shirt up, hiding his glorious muscular chest from view. 

She had to be good. She could test the limits of his endurance (and refractory rate) another time. 

“You know, we really should keep a close eye on Seiji and Anubisu. They might need help if this really is each of theirs first relationship.”

Shuten smiled wryly. “Anubisu will not thank you for spying on him.”

“Well, I figure you could watch him, I watch Seiji, and then we… compare notes?” Nasutei batted her eyes playfully.

There was a pause, then a slow smile. “We would need privacy to discuss such sensitive information.” Shuten went over to the door and began to move the furniture blocking it out of the way. 

Nasutei sashayed over once the door was clear. She leaned forward to whisper directly into his ear. “And it might take time to review each and every. Little. Point.”

Reaching down, Nasutei reacquainted herself with Shuten’s ass before resting her hand on the door knob. 

“Not that you would come equipped with anything… little. I would know.”

Wrenching open the door, Nasutei propelled Shuten out and followed behind him. After all, it was a great view. 


End file.
